


Just Friends - Phone

by nafio



Series: The Mary Sue Chronicles [6]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-14
Updated: 2001-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nafio/pseuds/nafio





	Just Friends - Phone

He was halfway out the door, running to catch up with A.J. when his cell phone rang. Cursing, he slowed down a little and checked caller ID. No help. He considered not picking up.

 _It's probably a fan._

 _Could be A.C._

"Yo."

"Hey." Nick cursed inwardly this time. Tonight was a night to party and forget everything, not a night to stay in his room and be a friend. Ignoring the dull tone of her voice, he kept his own light and hurried.

"Hey! Bad timing, I'm goin' out with the guys. Bone's waitin' for me at the elevator."

"Yeah?" She sounded a little better already, as if just a hint of someone else's lifeis enough of an escape to cheer her up. "What's the occasion?"

She knows him too well, knows that clubbing is a rare thing for him. _What's the best way to... oh fuck it._ "I need to get laid," he returned bluntly.

"Oh." He could hear her nodding. "Kay. Call me." The dial tone sounded faintly accusing.

Brian, who was staying in as usual, was surprised to find him sitting in the hallway an hour later, staring at his phone.

"Back early, Frack?" He got a better look at his friend's face and laid a hand on Nick's shoulder. "Frack, what's up?"

"Hmmm?" Nick shook himself out of his reverie. "Oh, hi Brian."

"Did somebody die? You need me to help or something?"

"What? No! Nobody's dead. What the hell?"

"You look like you just got terrible news, man."

Nick sighed. "All I want is one night to go nuts and "sod the consequences" as they say over here. Is that too much to ask?"

"You're the one staring at your phone," Brian pointed out with a wry smile. He sat down beside the younger man. "So, who is she?"

Nick played with the buttons on the phone. "A friend."


End file.
